Missing Piece
by 666darknessangel666
Summary: Ed would do anything to get home but to do that he needs information. How far will he go to get this information? Rated M for a reason. Unnamed Male Oc. Set during CoS before he meets that worlds Alfonse. Edward prostitutes himself for information on the world behind the gate.


**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. **This is inspired by a doujinshi I read. It's kind of depressing but that's why I love it! Anyway enjoy! ^_^

* * *

><p><em>A world that's no different.<em>

Ed glanced at the piece of paper once more, following the crudely drawn map. He finds the hotel with only slight issues and goes to the room ordered. Room 308

_Greeting / pretty much the same _

_Map symbols / pretty much the same _

_Laws / pretty much the same _

_Transmutation / cannot be done._

_I used to think adults were filthy... but now I understand. Having one beautiful thing is enough..._  
><em>Owning one is enough to live on. <em>

Edward would do anything to get home. Was trying very hard. A few month ago he had found a good way of obtaining information.

_For that purpose there's nothing I need to hold precious._  
><em>I do not truly exist here, so there is nothing to regret.<em>

_Any Item I can, I will use. Anything I can do, I will do._  
><em>Don't waste you're time being confused - Move on! Don't stop!<em>  
><em>If there are things you can do, do them!<em>

Edward didn't turn around when the door opened. Didn't turn around until the man's voice came "I have it... Can I really do anything?" the man breathed, smiling in anticipation.

_A not-so-different world._  
><em>Some not-so-different bed etiquette <em>  
><em>A not-so-different Sunday<em>

Edward nodded "Yeah. As long as it's while I'm reading." his face was neutral. No emotion shown. He reached for the papers in the mans hands but they were ripped away from his fingers "No. Not yet. If information got leaked I could get in trouble, you'll get it when you prove you're not a spy." Ed swallowed but nodded. He was used to this routine by now.

His eyes looked dead. Jaded as he stripped off every piece of clothing and the man had searched for any thing that could leak the information. He found nothing but Edward let him search. When he was done the man sighed then turned to Ed with hungry eyes "This information is classified. I can't let you take notes." Ed nodded. He had a good memory, it wouldn't be a problem for him. "Let me see it." the papers were handed to him and Ed began to read.

A few seconds later the man was playing with his hair. Stroking it, smelling didn't let that distract him. He always ignored any pain or pleasure that might come from these encounters. He was only here for the information. He could feel the mans face in his hair "An.. Analysis of organic molecules... you're... interested in these things." Ed sighed a little "I just want to know the rules."

The man slowed a little more "The rules?" The man went back to his normal pace. Hand tugging slightly at Ed's hair, still in it's perfect ponytail. Ed closed his eyes for a second "The rules of this world." he whispered, almost to himself. The man decided he was done with his hair and came around to his front. Ed was half way through the second page.

The man's hands gently touched one of his many scars "You.. You're still so young but you're body is really toned... like a former soldiers. You're not a student right?" The man kissed his back and slid his hands over it. Ed sighed the man's talking was annoying "No." The man nodded and another kiss was pressed against his back, right on his spine. The man's hands came up to caress his neck "What did you do... before you came here?"

Ed flipped a page "I was in the military." he saw no reason to hide it. He was just some harmless old pervert who had access to the things Ed needed. The man flinched "You... You'd get me in trouble if people found out I showed these to somebody in the military." Ed flipped a page again "No worries. I was fired." The man sighed and once again stroked over Ed's scar "This wound... from the war?"

Ed shook his head "No. Just a little accident." The man nodded then seemed to have an idea "S.. Sit down in the chair ans spread your legs." Ed did as asked. Keeping the papers where he could read them he spread his legs to the edge of the chair. The man cooed a little "you.. You're so pretty. Even down here. Even with so many wounds and scars. Do you do this all the time?"

Ed flipped another page "No. I don't. Only when I have need of perverted old scholars like you." The man didn't even flinch at the statement just carried on "So.. you aren't used to it... I guess I'll go extra gentle then." Ed rolled his eyes a little "One more thing." the man looked at him with wide eyes "wha- what?" Ed's eyes roamed over the words on the paper.

Memorizing the information even as he spoke "My repair man isn't around so don't touch my arm or leg." The man blinked for a minute then nodded "Yeah, I got it." He let Ed get up and had him bend over the desk. Ed continued to read the papers even as he was prepared with gentle fingers. He ignored the sparks of pleasure that rolled up and down his spine every time his prostate was brushed against.

He kept his concentration all up until the man sank inside him slowly. Ed's eyes closed instinctively when the man pulled out and shoved back in. A few minutes later Ed was able to regain his control and begin reading again, even as the occasional moan fell from his lips. The man soon lost interest in anything but his own pleasure and bit into Ed's shoulder.

Ed hissed a little 'Ouch. Perverted old creep' he thought as he flipped the page once more. He was on the last pages now. Most of the information stored away in his head. The man's thrusting began to shake the table to hard and Ed could hardly read the words. He gave an annoyed sigh "If you shake to much I can't read." The man only pounded in harder "Th-then stay with me until you're done."

Ed gasped as the man hit his prostate dead on and continued to do so. It wasn't the best fuck ever, it was pretty mediocre actually. 'He lacks in size and style. Plus he takes twice as long,' Ed thought before everything was wiped from his brain when the man's hand circled his dick and tugged hard. Ed didn't make a sound as he came, fingers clenched on the table and the papers.

The man didn't even notice "Feels great. It's so good. You're tight. I think I'm gonna finish soon." a few seconds later the man came. Hot liquid spilling inside Ed and Ed swallowed down his disgust. The man pulled out and sat down in the chair, panting like he'd run a mile. He pulled Ed with him to the bed and they lay next to each other. The man turned to him "Did you like it?" Ed ignored him, he needed to finish these papers.

_Beautiful things like that... you only need one. Having one enables you to live on._

The man smiled "Take as long as you'd like to read those." and the man rolled over and fell asleep. Ed finished the papers but was to exhausted to leave so he just went to sleep as well.

_A not-so-different world._  
><em>Some not-so-different bed etiquette <em>  
><em>A not-so-different dawn<em>

When he woke up there was sunlight shining right in his face. "So bright... Al close the curtains..." His eyes shot open when he remembered. His hand automatically searching the bed for the papers from last night. When he didn't find them he sighed. Sitting up to think.

He'd followed the mans directions to here last night but he couldn't remember where here was. The man was also forcing him to pay for the hotel room. Asshole. Ed got up, dressed quickly, and left. What he'd had to do just for some information hit him like a ton of bricks and he lowered his eyes as he walked.

_At the end of Sunday, the city is back to it's Monday routine._  
><em>It's the same in this world to.<em>

He felt so helpless. He wanted to go home. He goes to where he was staying with Hoenhiem. He walks through the door "Dad?" he calls but receives no answer. Instead he finds a note.

His dad is gone to visit somebody. 'Home alone huh?' Ed thinks with a sigh and goes to his room, limping something awful. He drops to the bed "Damn, it hurts." he whines He's just so tired. Memories of Al swirl through his mind and he smiles as he fades to sleep. "Al" he mutters before his consciousness fades.

_You're the only thing that's not here._  
><em>In this world... you're the only piece that's missing.<em>


End file.
